


Bar Sex

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Adam Page can't sleep.  He takes his friend's advice on how to solve that problem





	Bar Sex

“What’s up Hangman?” Marty Scurll greeted as he slid onto the barstool next to his Bullet Club stablemate. “What’s got you down mate?” He asked, noticing the frown on his friend’s face.

“Hey Marty,” Adam replied with a tired smile. “Ever been so tired you just can’t sleep?” He asked. “That’s me. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“You need to get laid.” Marty said bluntly chuckling as Adam’s head flew up, staring at him like he was crazy.

“I need to get laid? That’s your advice.” Adam asked shaking his head in disbelief.

“It’s true. You aren’t sleeping cause you need the kind of tired that only comes from rough dirty sex.” Marty told him sagely. “Believe me, afterwards you’ll sleep like a baby.” 

Adam rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his drink, but Marty’s words kept repeating in his head. Adam tried to think back to the last time he had sex and was shocked to find it had been quite a while. With the heavy travel schedule that came with the Bullet Club and working with The Young Bucks his life had been pretty hectic lately. Now that Marty had brought attention to it, suddenly all Adam could think of was the need to get his dick wet.

“Fuck I hate you,” He growled at Marty who let out a cackle.

“I’m right aren’t I?” Marty laughed as Adam flipped him off petulantly. “Enjoy you’re evening Page.” He said hopping down from his stool and clapping his friend on the back as he left. 

Now that Marty had put the idea in his head Adam knew it wasn’t going anywhere until he did something about it. Turning on his barstool Adam drank his beer while surveying the prospects. There were a few girls around the bar he wouldn’t be averse to fucking, but his eyes kept drifting back to the girl in the red minidress that was so short it was almost indecent. Every time she moved it crept up revealing a hint of ass cheek. She was just what he was looking for, nice and easy. Of course she had a crowd of admirers around her, but he wasn’t put off by that. 

Finishing off his beer Adam left the empty bottle on the bar and made his way across the floor eyes focused on his intended target. As she saw him approaching she shooed away the men around her, running her eyes over him in appraisal smiling with approval as he neared.

“Y/N,” She said reaching her hand out to shake.

“Adam” He introduced himself not bothering to extend his hand, simply giving her a chin lift of acknowledgement. He smiled as she slowly lowered her hand. He could practically see the internal battle she was having with herself to walk away from the rude stranger. He could also see the exact moment she chose to ignore her better judgement stepping closer to him and angling her body into his personal space.

“I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?” Adam said cutting directly to the chase. 

“Now? Like here?” She asked somewhat surprised with his outright proclamation.

“Yes like here.” Adam said impatiently “I want to take you into the back and get you on your knees on that dirty bathroom floor and put my cock in your mouth. When I’m done with you sucking my dick I’m going to bend you over the sink so you can look in the mirror and see what a slut you are letting a stranger fuck you in a bar bathroom.” 

When he turned and headed for the dark hallway that led to the restrooms she thought for one second about leaving him hanging, but soon found herself hurrying after him. No sooner was the door shut behind them that Adam got her down on her knees and was unzipping his pants and getting his cock into her mouth. 

She gagged a bit as he pushed in without care, her hands flying to his thighs to gain some balance against his thrusts. Just when she was getting used to his invasion of her throat she was suddenly pulled to her feet and pushed against the bathroom sink, the porcelain edge digging into her hips. Adam roughly pulled down the top of her dress baring her tits and grabbing and squeezing them roughly before pushing her forward at the waist. He kicked apart her feet spreading her wide for him and pushed her skirt up over her hips, smirking as he saw her pantiless state.

Adam positioned his cock at her hole and thrust in with a single stroke shuddering as he was enveloped in her warmth. Her pussy was tight, he would give her that, fitting him like a glove as it squeezed around his thickness. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain at his quick entrance, as he hadn’t taken any time to prepare her. As the pain faded to pleasure her eyes slowly opened meeting his in the mirror and she began rutting her hips back against him in time with his thrusts. 

“Take a good look sweetheart,” He grunted. “Watch me fuck you like the slut you are.” His hand reached out to grab her hair, pulling her up to his chest as he rammed into her quickly wettening pussy. Untangling from her hair Adam moved his hand around her throat, choking her tightly as he gave a few final deep thrusts and shot his load inside her. Releasing his hand Adam stepped back, zipped up his pants and walked out the door, leaving her gasping bent over the sink with his come dripping down her thighs.


End file.
